


Interlude

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Beloved 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had lied to himself, had tried to pretend his time with Castiel had never happened, but he couldn't hide from the truth forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

For a while Sam let himself believe that what he had gone through hadn't really happened, that it had been some delusion, or fevered dream. He denied to himself how the demonic-angel had used him, how he'd ended up begging Castiel to touch him, to take him, mark and claim him. But there was only so long Sam could hide that fact, even from himself.  
He started feeling ill not long after his time with Castiel, and at first he brushed it off as some passing illness. It was Dean who made him think that something more was going on, that something wasn't right with him.  
His brother had shown up a few weeks after Sam's encounter with Castiel, and he'd known right away that Sam was claimed, mated. Dean had pulled Sam into an empty room and forced him to explain.  
“What the hell, Sammy? You're a priest, sworn to a life of celibacy. How could you allow yourself to be mated?” Dean had asked, anger and sorrow in his voice.  
“I don't know what you're talking about, Dean,” Sam had said, looking down at his hands.  
Dean had reached out, hand moving to the mark Sam had tried to hide, his other hand grabbing Sam's shoulder. “Tell me the truth. That is a mating mark, a claim. I can smell it on you, Sammy. I can smell alpha on you.”  
“Dean, please,” Sam whispered, tears in his eyes. “I couldn't... I didn't want... I couldn't fight him, it...” he laughed bitterly. “All my life I’ve believed in angels, that with all the bad in this world, with demons and monsters and all the forces of darkness, that there had to be good, had to be Heaven. And the first one I meet... fallen, corrupt, his human body already possessed by a demon. I tried to fight, but he would have hurt me worse than he already did, I was scared and I...”  
“You did what you had to to survive, Sammy. God, I wish I could have protected you, that I could have stopped this from happening to you.”  
Sam nodded, still not looking Dean in the eye. “I've been feeling ill lately, and... Dean, I don't know... I’ve been on suppressants for years, but... it was during one of my heats.”  
Dean cursed. “We're gonna take you to a doctor, Sam. You need to find out if he... if that monster got you pregnant.”  
Sam nodded, tears still falling as he allowed his brother to lead him out of the church and towards his car. The ride was made in silence, Sam staring out the window of the car he'd spent most of his childhood in. Sam hadn't wanted to believe that it had really happened, but Dean had forced him to face the truth.  
He'd been violated, taken against his will, forced to mate with a creature of darkness, and Sam knew, without even having seen the doctor yet that he was carrying Castiel's offspring. He rested his hand on his stomach, hurt, anger, frustration coursing through him. And as much as he despised how he had conceived, Sam knew he wouldn't end the pregnancy, no matter what. He couldn't let an innocent child die, no matter how it came into being.


End file.
